


Unexpected Meetings

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishimura's a little surprised to see Natsume, while he's spending his summer vacation at his uncles house in Saitama Prefecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Nishimura's a little surprised to see Natsume, while he's spending his summer vacation at his uncles house in Saitama Prefecture.

What he finds even more surprising, is watching Natsume not even blink when the girl in the rabbit mask jumps past them in a rush. Natsume has always struck Nishimura as being a little on the twitchy side so for him to act as if he didn't notice the strange girl rushing through is rather weird.

Although, now that Nishimura looks closer - he can see that Natsume's has noticed. Natsume's head is tilting slightly as if he's trying not to draw notice to the fact that he's looking.

Nishimura's never been inclined to believe the rumours that Natsume's the type to act out for attention. Natsume's consistently seemed the sort to try and turn down any additional attention. (Besides with his looks? It would be incredibly easy for him to attract all the girls and he never does anything with it, and Nishimura's an easy going sort, but if he had Natsume's looks, he'd have already asked Taki out on a date, ok.)

But he's always seemed the sort that when lost in his own head, he doesn't think about how he reacts and that he doesn't take surprises easily.

Huh. Oh well, it's not important in any case, because the smile on Natsume's face now that he's spotted Nishimura... It's well worth putting up with any minor personality quirks.

**Author's Note:**

> |o/ a gift for myself - one day I will write a Natsume Yuujinchou / Ore-sama sensei crossover (or guilt trip someone into writing it for me) but today is not that day. :3


End file.
